Dillin Weeks
Early Life Dillin was born on September 3, 1992. And was the eldest brother of two children. His hometown was Augusta, Georgia and Dillin spent most of his life there. He attended both Elementary and Middle school in Augusta but moved to Louisiana and graduated in Bossier City. Dillin grew up in a lower middle class family and is highly religious. But had a bullying problem growing up and made few friends that lasted until he was an adult. After graduating he moved back to Augusta and got a job as a security guard. Living in South Agusta a place of gangs and crime he barely managed to feed himself on his salary and was given an offer to join the Vipers PMC as part of a plan to gain work experience and earn a good salary and to become a Police Officer after leaving the PMC. Vipers Merc Confederate Restoration Marriage and Family Dillin Weeks married Sanura Kaloah on October 5, 2014. The two met a year and a half earlier when Dillin was a Viper Merc in Sniper Training in Kambana. Sanura was a tribal woman who had grown up in a village wi thout running water in Kambana. Sanura was a volunteer sniper for the DRK Army. However when Dillin left to go fight in Bratislav, Sanura was raped by two of her fellow soldiers, and her commanding officer covered the incident up. So she killed the two, fled the nation and enlisted in the Vipers and specifically requested a assignment in Dillin's squad. The two met again in Bratislav in the war zone of Corme. And they grew close. After the war was over, Dillin cought a hint that the Corporations were going to overthrow the government and immediately resigned along with Sanura, however she had nowhere to go without the Vipers as she had no family or resources in the Confederacy other th an what pay she received. And so Dillin offered for her to live with him in South Side Augusta, Georgia in an apartment. But south side Augusta was a bad part of town. After taking center roles in the Confederate Restoration, the two decided to get married and retire from the PMC and military business. Dillin then entered Law Enforcement like he had planned but Sanura struggled in her new adopted home. As she tried to gain citizenship and gain the skills needed to work a civilian life. She had little skills outside of a sniper rifle, but she and her new husband agreed that if they were to raise a family they could not work as a mercenary. Dillin then joined the Georgia State Militia, part time military, for an extra paycheck. Sanura soon found work with a large company called FutureTech. And in 2016 the couplehad their first child, Damion Carter Weeks. After his birth the family moved to Savannah. And in 2018 the had a daughter they named Lisa Kaloah Weeksand their last child was Faith Ann Weeks who was born 2021. The family grew up upper middle class and the children done very well in school. Damion was a star on both his high school football and bowling teams and was natuarrly athletic, taking after his mother. Regular Paintball ga mes became tradition in Louisiana as the Weeks family owned the largest paintball field in that state, that belonged to Dillin's uncle and his family. Sanura eventually became a department manager for her company and Dillin became a Captain on the Police Force in a time when crime was spiking. Damion showed interest in the military and Lisa was collage bound while Faith completed school. When Damion joined the Confederate military, Lisa was studying in the DSE and Unovia to get a job as a teacher. And Faith, pursued a career in freelance photography. Police Officer and War on Crime Running for Governor President of the Confederacy Legacy